Really Bad Timing
by loafbread
Summary: Sets after Bad Timing, PB was pouring herself a drink, while LSP was floating away when she bumps into Marceline. After that, Marceline crosses her path with the drunk Princess Bubblegum. [one-shot]


**Really Bad Timing**

"You don't know what heartache is!" LSP shouted as she ran from the scene, Bubblegum sighed, gloves on her hands and the sphere of Time Travel on her other arm; she sat on one of the stools and took the bottle LSP had opened earlier and a shot glass.

"I know what heartache is, LSP…" she said as she puts the sphere and removed her gloves on the table; she poured the cocktail on the glass and started drinking.

"Heartache is a very complicated thing," she started, as she started talking to the darkness.

"I once felt heartache, and regretted it afterwards, for it pains me to know that she's not here for me anymore." She poured herself another drink and decided to fight back the tears.

"I don't really know what happened back then, I regret everything.. I should be the one who makes up with you.." she said in almost a whisper as she couldn't control her tears anymore.

* * *

x-x-x

_Meanwhile, while LSP was floating away to the night, she bumped in to someone._

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HEARTACHE IS!" she yelled at that 'someone'

"What?" the 'someone' asked in a confused voice, LSP opened her eyes and it was Marceline, with a red scarf, grey tank top and brown jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Marceline!" LSP cried, as she hugged Marceline, Marceline sighed and caressed LSP's lumpy back, she made a disgusted face and when LSP faced her she was crying hard, soaking her shirt.

"Uh—" she started, not sure of what to say, "what happened?"

LSP cried again, "PB is being a witch and a skunk!" the two of them still floating, Marceline half-smiled, she was never the comforting type of person, but when it comes to PB she would do anything for her, even if they're just friends.

"What'd she do?" Marceline asked, as they floated down to the roof of one of the candy buildings.

"She—she—she stole my bf!" she cried as she sniffled and cried again, Marceline sat, arms wrapped on her knees. As she cocked a brow. _PB? Stealing a boyfriend? Well, wow._

"She—stole my bf who was just doing a business meeting and stuff!" she sobbed, Marceline rolled her eyes, she was being unreasonable, so Marceline did a thing.

She knocked her off, being hot-tempered as she is, she sighed and laid LSP on a bed inside the castle, and she decided to walk in the ghost town like streets of the Candy Kingdom, cherishing the sweet smell of candy and alcohol?

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HEARTACHE YOUR FACE!" she can hear someone shouting, the voice was familiar and saw the pink princess, silently grumbling as she jumped her way out of the Candy Tavern, Marceline floated her way to the Princess.

"Oh look who's here, the-oh-so-scary Vampire Queen!" she mocked, putting air quotations, Marceline sighed and took the bottle from the Princess' grasp.

"Seriously? You poured yourself into this?" she asked, Bonnibel grinned at her, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing is the problem, it's just so… un-princess like" she said in return, cocking her brow and grimaced.

"Well you don't know a thing about me!"

"I know you very well, Bonnibel." Marceline glared at her, Bonnibel stopped for a moment and stared at Marceline's shoulder, completely embarrassed.

"This isn't you, what happened between you and LSP?" she asked, Bubblegum grunted.

"She thought that I stole her boyfriend for some business dinner." She rolled her eyes, as she continued walking, Marceline noticed that Bubblegum is carrying an orb and she's wearing green like gloves.

Marceline floated next to her, "What are those?" she inquired as she pointed to the things that Bubblegum was carrying and wearing.

"Time Orb and stuff, it'll let you return to time." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Why'd you make that?"

"I don't really know.." she stopped on her tracks, "Why did I even make this?" she asked as she reached her hands up to stare at the oddball on her hands.

"Well that's new." Marceline smirked as she floated forward and to circles as the pink monarch continued walking towards her castle.

"Yeah.." she said, almost in a whisper.

_Why did I even make this thing?_

"Simon came back.." Marceline said out of the blue, Bubblegum stopped for a moment and looked at the Vampire before her.

Bubblegum didn't really like the Ice King but knowing about Ice King's former life gave her a little spot for the old man. She can handle herself perfectly well, but she can't hurt the old man because he was just insane. And knowing that Marceline will be hurt too, if ever she did that to the old man. So she just lets the Ice King kidnap her, "because he's totally harmless." She remembered Marceline say it to her once.

"The real Simon?" she asked, as they continued walking, well Marceline was floating.

"Yeah, Ice King and his wizard friends summoned Bella Noche, the one who absorbs magical powers" Marceline started, adding hand motions to emphasize the thought, as they laid down on the huge plain across the Tree Fort.

"So, while the wizards were arguing, Bella Noche used that as a distraction and absorbed their magical powers, after that Simon came back, he then called me and told me to bring Hambo." She frowned, Bonnibel did the same but wasn't clearly seen because Marceline was floating next to her.

"So I met him and Bon, I missed him.." she said, tearing up, Bubblegum smiled at her friend and hugged her, Marceline sniffed and pulled out from the tight hug, Bubblegum had given her.

_Maybe it's from the alcohol. _Marceline thought, Bonnibel would never hug her that tight, not unless if they were still together.

"So yeah, we hugged and he created a time portal, powered by bikes, and then I have to sacrifice Hambo, as an object that has been love and tended for centuries.." she paused for a moment and she continued, "and so after that, a portal opened up and Simon apologizes for leaving Betty… and then she learns that Simon is dying of old age as the crown was the only thing keeping him alive. After she learns that Bella Noche took the magic from the crown, and Simon needs it to live, Betty decides to confront Bella Noche and re-power the crown. She takes off on the magic carpet, with Simon barely hanging on. Simon begs her to reconsider because he doesn't want to be Ice King again, but she says that that will only be a temporary measure. Once Simon is safe as Ice King, she plans to find a way to keep him alive without the crown so they can be together. . so yeah, she kicks Bello Noche's butt and Simon came back to being Ice King again. And Betty is somewhere finding cure to Simon's crazy."

Marceline sighed, finally stopping on her brief story-telling, and she looked at Bubblegum's blue eyes, shinign at the moonlight which she found extremely beautiful.

"Do you want me to help Betty?" Bubblegum asked, Marceline shook her head in a 'no' way.

"Nah, it'd be cool, knowing Betty from Simon, she likes to do things alone, unless if you're Simon." she joked, earning a smile from the pink monarch.

"What about Hambo? Is he gone?" Bubblegum asked, with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, but it's okay, that's a little thing that I can do to help Simon.." she smiled as she ruffled the girl's hair.

"Well, just so you know, I traded my most prized possession for that." She huffed, arms crossed.

"What?"

"You heard me, and it's really hard to sleep every night without that shirt." She confessed, Marceline's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for everything, Marcy.." she paused as she fights the tears that's been welling up on her eyes, "I'm so sorry for pushing you away, it's not that I don't need you, it's just that I can't run a kingdom and a relationship at the same time." She sobbed, hands on her face as she cried, Marceline just floated there, staring at her in shock.

* * *

x-x-x

"Is that Marcy and PB?" Finn asked, as he peeked on the window, Jake extended his head and saw the flash of pink and black.

"What is going on?" Jake asked in a tone with confusion, Finn shrugged.

"Let them, man. We don't really understand girls.." he said, Jake nodded and stretched his way back to his bed.

"Go to sleep, we don't want to interfere with girly business, it's complicated."

* * *

x-x-x

"Marcy, I still love you.." she said, in between her tears.

_What's wrong with Bonnie? Maybe it's because of the alcohol, yeah, she drank a lot._

"LSP said that I don't know what heartache is, BUT I KNOW A LOT ABOUT IT ALRIGHT!" she shouted at the moon, Marceline sighed, she looked at the treehouse and a good thing that Finn and Jake are sleeping soundly, thank her vampire powers for that.

"Hey Bon, I'll float you home now, you're drunk." She said, as she floated and scooped Bubblegum up and flew her way to the castle's balcony.

"Marcy, I love you." she whispered, Marceline smiled at her and laid her gently on the bed.

"Yeah, me too."

"We're back together again?"

"Sadly nope, you're only saying those words because you're drunk, sleep tight."

"But I am not-" but before the princess of Candy Kingdom could continue, the Vampire Queen vanished into the darkness, not trusting her words.

_Bonnibel won't say those things when she's not drunk, she'll just play with my feelings again, and I'm not gonna let her do that._

"Oh Marcy, I do missed you."she whispered as she changed to her nightwear, she saw LSP was on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked silently at the Purple lumps, when she mumbled something, "you don't know about heartache is..ooofm"

Bubblegum sighed, she stood up and stared at the orb and gloves that's been on her arm the whole time.

"Now I know why I made you, it was all for one purpose, and we," she paused for a moment to look at LSP who was sleeping, "have the same goal, to forget the heartaches and maybe change the past.. but now, I'm satisfied for what I have, even though me and Marceline are just friends…" she stopped talking as she placed the orb on the balcony and searched for the self-destruct button, she distanced herself away from it and sighed.

"Maybe, feelings just change. Mine happens to stay and I'll just have to face the pain and agony of being in love with the same person for centuries."

And she clicked the button, the whole thing exploded, leaving a crying pink princess out of the darkness.

**A/N=Wow, this was dark… and sad :'/**


End file.
